


Femslash February Drabbles

by Charulein



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/pseuds/Charulein
Summary: A collection of (hopefully) daily Cross/Elma drabbles!





	1. Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: First
> 
> Summary: Elma invites Cross to the new ice skating rink in NLA. It's Cross first time to try ice skating however.
> 
> Set post chapter 12, established Cross/Elma, basically just fluff!

“Okay, now just lean forward slightly and try to get a feel for the ice.”

That was easier said than done, Cross thought to herself. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her legs while clinging on to the railing with a deathgrip that’d put any Prone to shame. After a few tentative steps or slides or whatever you’d call this she tried moving forward slowly.

It was… Less awful than she initially anticipated. In fact it felt kinda nice, almost like gliding across the sky in a skell. _Almost_. When she looked over to where Elma was standing she could clearly see her smile. It made her heart skip a beat.

After making a few more strides Cross let go of the wall and skated towards her girlfriend, hoping to impress her with how quickly she took to the ice. With a victorious grin on her face she picked up the pace and enjoyed the cool breeze, getting closer and closer to her destination. Now she only needed to stop-

She fumbled, a sharp pain shot up her body after she lost her balance and landed flat on her backside. Well, that was one way to stop - one she probably won’t ever live down. A familiar chuckle assured her of that. Elma skated over to her with the greatest of ease, as if she’d been doing this her entire life.

“For someone who can be ‘plenty fast on her feet’, to quote you, that was…”

“ _Don’t_.”

“Pretty embarrassing.”

It was, but seeing Elma enjoy herself was worth both the pain _and_ the embarrassment.

“Are you gonna help me up, or...?”

“Come on,” Cross took Elma’s hand and was soon standing again, albeit wobbly. Looking down she noticed that Elma was still holding her hand. It felt warm despite the gloves.

“Hold on to me. I won’t let you fall.” She turned to face Cross and took her other hand into hers as well. Her hold was firm yet gentle, and slowly but surely they started moving, with Elma in the lead. Impressed by how effortlessly her girlfriend managed to skate backwards Cross just tried to focus on not falling over again.

With time she relaxed, and her initial apprehension gave way to bigger and bigger joy with each lap they completed. Soon the ice skates didn’t feel so alien anymore, and the ice rink less of a slippery deathtrap. It was... Really nice.

“Not bad. I’m going to let go for a bit, okay?” Cross nodded and felt Elma’s hands slip away slower than expected. She looked up and found herself lost in loving blue eyes.

Not for long however, as she had to break the gaze in order to avoid crashing into something. Cross completed a few laps on her own, never losing sight of Elma in the process. It turned into a game, where Elma would beckon her closer only to skate away as soon as she was in Cross’ reach. At first it was simple, but with every new dare it grew more elaborate until they moved in almost perfect synchronisation, sharing fleeting touches and lingering glances.

Neither of them noticed - or cared - how much time had passed until the manager himself called them over the speakers.

“Okay lovebirds, get off the ice, it’s already _past_ closing time.”

They finished their last lap slowly while holding hands, and though Cross finally felt the fatigue settle in her body she couldn’t help but sigh happily at the sight next to her. Elma’s whole stance was relaxed, her face flushed and her eyes, those eyes that reminded Cross of oceans and galaxies, were shining without a shadow of worry clouding them. She felt Elma’s hand tighten around hers as she pulled Cross in for a kiss, a smile on her face as their lips parted.  
  
All of it just made her fall in love with her all over again.


	2. Wishing Upon Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross shows Elma one of her favourite secret spots, where they spend the evening watching a sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Watching
> 
> Set post chapter 12, established Cross/Elma, fluff.

“So, where exactly are we headed?”

“You’ll see!” Cross was so excited to show Elma one of her favourite places in Primordia, that she couldn’t help but grin. An idea crossed her mind and her grin turned mischievous. “But only if you can keep up!”

She knew the path by heart by now, not surprising considering how often she has taken it. Across the plains, under the second arch and three-thirds around the massive, then a quick free-fall down accompanied by a soft landing. Happy to see Elma’s skell land next to hers, Cross patted her left armrest - a good luck ritual - and exited her Amdusias. 

A salty breeze and soft sand greeted her like an old friend, inviting her to sit down and forget about her worries. Before she could do that however, Cross had someone to introduce. She turned to Elma with her arms wide open as she presented their destination.

“Welcome to Primordia’s prettiest and - most importantly - _ only _ indigen-free beach!” 

It was beautiful: the sand glittered in the fading sunlight, taking on a golden shine. The waters were surprisingly calm, as if Mira herself wanted to grant them a moment of peace. And Cross was sure to make use of it, as those were scarce on this planet. 

“This place is amazing.” Elma took a few steps across the beach in awe, taking in all the little details of her surroundings. The sparkle in her eyes didn’t go unnoticed, as it made Cross light up even more.

“It is, isn’t it?” With her girlfriend being occupied for now, Cross had the time to retrieve the little package she had prepared in the morning. Everything she needed was in there including a picnic blanket, a thermos with Elma’s favourite tea and her famous handmade muffins.

“I stumbled upon it a while ago, during a gathering mission.” Cross let her gaze wander over the beach. “It’s one of my favourite places to spend some time alone.”

“I can see why you’ve taken a liking to it.”

After picking out the perfect spot to set out the blanket she asked Elma to help her set it up. Together they finished the task in no time and could finally sit down to enjoy the… Oh right, she didn’t tell Elma why they were here in the first place!

“I thought we could just enjoy the sunset together since the past few days were…” Cross shuddered just remembering them. “Pretty stressful.” But that didn’t matter at the moment. All that mattered right now was the person standing next to her. Who was shooting her a pretty quizzical look.

Okay, maybe she should’ve asked her  _ before  _ they headed out.

“Hm. Sure, why not?” Elma’s tone was teasing as she sat down and patted the spot next to her. Cross happily plopped next to her and it wasn’t before long that they sat together talking about nothing in particular, munching away on the muffins and sipping tea.

The Miran sun began to set, coloring the sky in a myriad of colours, gold turning into a fiery red then purple, and then ending the show with a deep blue, all while revealing more and more stars that spun the vast sky. They could make out the noctilucent sphere in the distance, but the moons in the sky outshone it vastly.

By the time the sun had set, the air around them started to cool down. Still, it was a pleasant night, especially since Cross was able to spend it with her significant other. She scooted over, using this as an opportunity to put her arm around her beloved. It earned her a chuckle and soon she felt Elma lean into her.

They had lain together for a while, arm in arm in an amiable silence, when the first streak of light appeared over them. More were to follow turning into a full blown meteor shower. Elma stirred next to her and Cross saw her close her eyes for a moment.

“Cross, did  _ you _ make a wish?” She shook her head in response.

“You forgot about that too, then.” There was a tinge of sadness in her voice, one Cross knew all too well.

“People back on Earth used to wish upon falling stars whenever they saw one.” Something familiar stirred in the back of her mind, but it was out of her reach as always. Still, she could always worry about that later.

“Make a wish, huh? I’d like to,” Cross nuzzled closer to Elma, “but all I could ever wish for… Are you.”


	3. Another Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission wen't awry and Cross is left with little recollection of what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: Holding Hands
> 
> Set post chapter 12, established Cross/Elma, slight angst and fluff.

An almost peaceful silence greeted Cross when she recovered her senses. A stark contrast to the pain that was coursing through her body and the oppressive darkness around her. Nothing made sense right now and her memories seemed more scrambled than ever. She must’ve blacked out after- After _what_ exactly?

Then it came to her in bits and pieces: The mission in Sylvalum. Needing to hunt down some ganglion stragglers. The milsaadi ambush. Shielding her team from the gravity blast. A bright flash, burning pain and crashing down.

“So I’m still in my skell,” her voice was but a hoarse whisper, but it was assuring to hear nonetheless. The dead can’t speak, after all.

An exposed wire next to Cross sparked dangerously, reminding her not to linger too long. She could grieve over the loss of her Amdusias later, her top priority right now was to establish contact with her team and make sure everyone made it out alright. Slowly she felt around for her comm device, careful not to hurt herself even more in the process.

The relief Cross felt upon finding it left her quickly, however, as it had suffered the same fate as her skell. A feeling of unease grew inside of her as the smell of smoke and fire lingered in the air. She needed to get out of here soon.

“Come on girl, don’t let me down now,” She tried turning on the emergency power and opening the exit hatch, but her attempts were in vain. Nothing worked. Nothing even budged.

This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. Her skell didn’t react, and she was stuck in her cockpit with no knowledge of the extent of her injuries or the status of her team. Worry washed over her, dark and sticky like black tar. It took every ounce of determination she could muster to banish these thoughts from her mind, but it wasn’t enough.

Not this time.

The walls around her seemed to get closer and closer with every wheezing breath she took. She felt her lungs fill with smoke, her heart racing faster and faster. Panic crept around the edges of her mind when she heard the twisted metal above her creak, preparing itself to finally give way and bury her underneath it.

So this was it. She never even got the chance to say goodbye to her team. To Elma. To tell her  she loved her one last time.

With bated breath Cross waited. But the collapse never happened.

“Cross!” Light started to filter through cracks in the darkness and it was as welcome as the familiar voice. “Cross, can you hear me?” The sudden brightness hurt her eyes, but there was no mistaking it. It was _her_.

“Elma?” Never in her life has Cross been so glad to see Elma’s beautiful face, that wonderful shock of silver hair and those piercing eyes. It reignited the fires of hope in her heart.

“You’re alive,” Elma simply stated, almost incredulous, but Cross caught the slight falter in her voice and the shadow of doubt in her features. It felt more like a question, a way to reassure herself that her senses weren’t deceiving her.

But the tender moment was cut short as more smoke kept arising from the wreckage.

“Give me your hand, we need to get you out of there,” Cross reached out to Elma despite all the pain. With every last drop of strength and Elma’s help she managed to disentangle herself from what was left of her seat. The hand holding hers felt like a lifeline, but Cross’ grip was starting to slip.

“ _Please, don’t let go_ ,” she pleaded, her voice thick with fear.

Elma’s hold on Cross tightened in a solemn promise. “I won’t.”

With a final pull she was free at last, stumbling out of her prison not a second too soon. Behind them her skell burst into flames, a mortal reminder of how closely Cross had brushed with death yet again. It was becoming a bad habit.

They sat there watching it burn while trying to regain their breath. Every fiber in Cross’ body seemed to hurt, but it didn’t compare to the ache in her heart when she glanced at Elma. She looked shaken up and her hands trembled ever so slightly.

“Sorry for worrying you,” Cross murmured. “Are you alright?”

Surprise ghosted over Elma’s face for a split second before turning into a frown. “You should worry about yourself first,” her voice was stern. “That was really _close_.”

“Yeah, but it didn’t cost me an arm this time, did it?” Cross joked, trying to lighten the mood. It earned her a tired look and a sigh, but the fond smile gave Elma away.

“Heh. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother trying to talk some sense into you.” Exasperated or not, she was still holding Cross’ hand.

Remembering her seemingly last thoughts Cross moved to rest against Elma. “I love you,” she whispered, glad to have been given another chance to express her feelings.

“I love you too,” Elma squeezed her hand a little bit tighter. In more than way, she never let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all of you for your wonderful responses, it makes me happy to see people that enjoy my self-indulgent ficlets<3  
> Hope y'all have a great day!


	4. Of Cats and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross and Elma discuss cats and dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4: Pets
> 
> Set somewhere before chapter 12, pre-relationship Cross/Elma, fluff with a side of mutual pining.

“Here kitty, kitty, kitty!”

The cat that crossed Cross’ path kept walking while eyeing her from afar.

“Who's a good kitty? You are!” Apparently it didn’t agree, as it strolled even further away, completely unimpressed by Cross’ cooing.

It was of no use. Cross just didn’t have a knack for interacting with cats, not even mim ones.

_Elma makes it look so easy,_ she sighed, ready to get up and leave the feline be when she saw her team leader approach her. Huh, speak of the devil.

“Am I interrupting something?” Elma asked in that teasing tone of hers, eyes sparkling with amusement. Of all the situations she could’ve run into Cross, it had to be this one. Luck truly wasn’t on Cross’ side today.

She shrugged while trying to hide the slight embarrassment burning behind her cheeks. “Not really. I was just trying to pet that cat, but… Well, you probably saw what happened.”

“That strategy might work for dogs, but it's different with cats. You have to give them time and space. Let it come to you,” Elma knelt down next to Cross, “Here, let me show you.”

Gingerly she took Cross’ hand into hers and held it out towards the cat. It was watching them, tail slowly moving back and forth. After a few tentative steps towards them it paused again, waiting for a reaction. When none came it closed the remaining distance between them and bumped its head against the offered hand.

Cross looked over to Elma, surprised that it actually worked. Soon the cat was climbing all over her, purring contently. It brought a sincere smile to Elma’s face, one that caught Cross completely off guard and sent her heart aflutter. “See? I think she likes you.”

Elma ran her fingers over the animal’s fur. “Cats are pretty perceptive, you know? Still, even if people’s intentions are good it often takes them a long time to really trust someone. That’s why they’re often solitary.” Somehow Cross had the feeling Elma wasn’t just talking about cats anymore. Not when melancholia coloured her voice in the darkest of greys, like rain clouds in an overcast sky waiting to spill over.

_Elma, she..._

“Sounds so incredibly lonely.” Cross said, finishing her thought aloud.

“Perhaps,” Elma’s gaze wandered towards her, “at least until they finally find a place where they belong.”

That last sentence held a sense of intimacy Cross had rarely witnessed in Elma. Even if only for a little, she had let her walls down for her and allowed her to get a glimpse of the person behind her team leader persona. It was a sign of growing trust.

Soon the cat, now satisfied with the amount of cuddles it received, meowed them goodbye before jumping off Cross’ lap and continuing on its way. With the intimate moment suddenly interrupted, Cross and Elma realised that they were still holding hands.

“Er, sorry. I didn't mean to impose on you like that,” Elma quickly let go and stood up, unreadable expression on her face.

“N-no it's fine. I mean uh, thanks for showing me.” Flustered and just a _little_ more anxious than before, Cross got up too. “It was… Really nice to talk to you.“

“Yes, I enjoyed it as well. Let’s do this again some time, okay?” Words failed her, so she simply nodded in response.

It’s been a few days since that conversation, but Cross couldn't stop thinking about it, how warm it made her feel. The park where she had met with her client to discuss her payment only served as an additional reminder. After parting with him, she decided to take a stroll through the residential district hoping to clear her head a bit. In the distance she could make out a familiar form however.

“Elma? Nice to see you!” Coming closer she couldn't help but beam when she saw Elma smile.

“What a pleasant coincidence. What brings you here Cross?”

“I just finished up a mission-” From the corner of her eye she saw something move. That something turned out to be a dog running towards her at full force. The excited mess of affection and slobber almost barrelled her over from sheer excitement. It jumped on her demanding pets and snuggles and thankfully Cross had more than enough of those to give.

Noticing that Elma was just observing her with crossed arms, Cross gestured for her to pet the dog too. She quirked an eyebrow and smiled before softly patting its head.

“You really are more of a dog person, huh?”

“Well yeah, dogs are just kinda the best?” Cross ruffled the dog’s fur for emphasis.

“They are expressive and nothing ever seems to get them down, but the thing I adore most is their unending loyalty.” Her hand accidentally brushed against Elma’s, but she didn’t expect her to tentatively return the light touch.

Lost in her own thoughts Cross continued, “Once you let them in they'll stay by your side forever, no matter what happens. You just have to give them the chance to love you.”

“Perhaps once everything is over.” A silent sense of understanding passed between them when their gazes met and fingers interlocked.  
  
Many hardships still awaited them but now more than ever they had a brighter future to fight for, side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late chapter! I had the worst writer's block in the past couple of days and almost no time to write, but I hope it's gone now!
> 
> Anyhow, thanks for reading<3


	5. Mending Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5: First-Aid
> 
> Summary: Cross gets hurt during a hunt and it's up to Elma to make sure she recovers properly.
> 
> Monster Hunter AU, established Cross/Elma, mostly fluff, mild violence

Seregios’ talons missed Cross by a hair’s width. This was it, the moment to strike while it was only perched on one leg. She readied her greatsword and struck at the monster’s other leg. It crushed scales and bone alike, leaving a sickening crunch in its wake. The strike wasn’t enough to fell seregios though, only to knock it off balance.

Just like planned.

She quickly rolled out from underneath it, prepared for what was about to follow. Guard in place, Cross gave the signal: “Now, Lin!”

A bright flash, then a deafening bang ripped through the air, followed by swelling heat rushing past her. She felt the sheer power of the explosion clash against her sword, but she stood steady. The ground underneath Cross’ feet shook again and looking up confirmed her suspicion - Lin’s wyvern fire toppled the monster.

Losing no time, Elma went for the killing blow. She sunk her blades into seregios’ battered head, cutting off its last strangled cry. The now lifeless body convulsed a few more times before settling into the sand. Golden scales shimmered under the scorching desert sun, still at last.

As the dust settled, Elma sheathed her blades in a practiced movement.

“Good work, team,” she called out, voice full of pride. As soon as Cross heard these words, the high she felt during the hunt gave way to exhaustion.

‘It’s _finally_ over,’ she thought to herself, leaning onto her sword for support.

Cross’ limbs felt like lead, and she couldn’t wait to get out of the desert. Too much sand, heat, and sweat. She removed her helmet, causing red locks to cascade down. Somehow, she felt even _hotter_ now. With hair sticking to her face and sweat rolling off of her in buckets, the only thing she could do for now was sigh.

Noticing Cross’ struggle with the heat, Elma came a bit closer to check up on her. “You did well on the hunt today,” she said. The merciless sun shone upon her skin and armor and Cross couldn’t help but marvel at how unaffected she seemed. She gave Elma the wobbliest of thumbs up, still trying to catch her breath.

“Here, you’ll feel better after drinking this,” Elma offered her a cold drink along with a smile and ruffled her hair before turning back to the seregios they’ve slain.

Lin was already hard at work, carving out the parts she’d need for her project. Cross headed over as well, the cold drink already in effect. Something felt off when she took a few steps, however. Sharp pain in her right leg made her stumble over the sand and she barely managed to stop herself from falling. She touched her leg almost on instinct, wincing at the additional pain.

The fresh blood on her hand wasn’t a good sign.

Trying to piece together what happened didn’t take too long as the crucial pieces of information lay scattered across the dunes. Elma and Lin were quickly by her side, concern written all over their faces.

Cross picked up one of the scales, examining its razor sharp edge: “Its last scale volley must’ve hit me.” It had cut right through her armour and flesh, leaving a smooth, shallow cut behind. Blood kept trickling down her thigh, mixing with sand, grime, and sweat.

“Lin?”

“On it!”

“We need to patch you up quickly,” Lin paused while she searched her bag for emergency supplies, gesturing for Cross to sit down next to her. She did as ordered and started unfastening the armour, which was bound to be in the way.

Cross recognised most of the things in Lin’s hands, as she had already had the ‘pleasure’ of experiencing most of them. The bottle with the clear fluid brought back some especially unfortunate memories - and she guessed she’ll have one more to add now.

Elma seemed relieved that the wound wasn’t too severe and kept Cross company during the ordeal. “At this point, you should have gotten used to these things,” she remarked.

“I know- _Ow._ ” Cross winced at the sudden burning sensation and decided to just sit in silence for the rest of it.

“This should do for now,” Lin said, wiping the sweat from her brow while Elma helped Cross up, “but we’ll need to change the bandages regularly until it’s healed.”

Content with the turn of events, their team leader turned towards them once again: “Alright. Let’s finish up and head home.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Cross threw herself face-first onto the bed, armor and all. A content - but muffled - sigh escaped her when she felt the softness of the mattress underneath. Elma sat down next to her, smiling at Cross’ antics. It was the same each and every time they returned home - no wonder her bedsheets always ended up so tattered.

She nudged Cross before addressing the problem at hand: “I need to take another look at your wound-” Cross groaned at the prospect of getting up, “-to make sure it’s healing properly. Now come on, take off your gear.”

“If you wanna see me naked, just say so,” Elma just rolled her eyes at Cross’ remark.

“Well I _was_ thinking of inviting you to the hot springs afterwards, but if you’d rather rest,” she felt Cross stirr next to her, “that’d be understandable too.”

Sitting up, Cross gave Elma a defeated sigh - or at least she pretended to - before starting to strip off her armour. “You drive a hard bargain, you know?” It was a deed done quickly and soon Cross sat on the edge of the bed, sporting only her undergarments.

Elma knelt down at her right side, inspecting the bandage. It seemed fine enough, but she needed to see what lay beneath. She removed it carefully, revealing the skin underneath it. To her surprise, the healing process was much further along than she'd expected. Where once used to be a bleeding gash, now tender pink scar tissue greeted her. Still, she had to clean the area, so she set to work quickly.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it,” Elma looked up when Cross broke the comfortable silence, “but I could do this myself. I’m sure you have more important things to do.”

“Cross, helping you get well is at the top of that list,” Elma replied, making Cross' heart swell at the tender look in her eyes. “Now hold still.” They returned to a peaceful quiet, as words were no longer needed.

The gentle touch of Elma's hands on Cross’ skin sent a slight shiver down her spine. She was so gentle, trying her best not to cause Cross any additional pain and apologizing each time she did. Watching Elma patch her up was mesmerizing - it almost made it worth getting hurt in the first place.

She wished for those hands to wander a bit further, however. 

“Aaand we’re done here. It should be fine, but you’ll still have to take it easy for the next few days,” Elma said while packing away the medical supplies.

“Thank you. Not just for this,” Cross gestured at her injury, “but for everything else too. You took me in when I had nowhere to go and gave me hope when I had none.”

Elma got up and sat next to her with a serious expression. “I just gave you a chance, Cross. Everything else is the result of _your_ hard work.”

“Besides,” she continued, “I'm grateful to you as well.”

She brushed a stray lock of hair out of Cross’ face before leaning in for a kiss. It was a  tender affair, slow and sweet. Arms behind her lover’s neck, Cross gently pulled Elma down onto the bed with her. She felt Elma caress her cheek and closed her eyes at the soft touch.

They laid there for a while, snuggling and simply enjoying each other’s presence.

“So, about the hot springs...?” Cross asked, voice playful.

“Hm... I’ll need to check the rest of your body for any injuries first,” Elma replied. Cross felt Elma’s hot breath against her ear and her hands on her back, just inches from her bra. “But only with your permission.”

Cross smirked, knowing full well where this was going. “As if I could ever say ‘no’ to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know it's not really February anymore, but I kinda want to finish the rest of my femslash february WIPs so... c:


End file.
